


《小雏菊》 1

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Summary: 未成年预警，年龄差预警。





	《小雏菊》 1

“哥哥我回来啦。”男孩推门进来，甩下肩上的书包兴高采烈地三两步跃进哥哥的怀抱里。

李赫宰在弟弟进门时就微微蹬腿与书桌拉开了一段距离，他调整了一下自己的姿势，张开手臂等待下一秒即将跳进怀里的弟弟。

男孩纤细柔软的身体伴随着一阵香甜的奶油味同时扑进李赫宰的怀里，他的手掌扶住弟弟盈盈一握便能揽住的腰肢，另一只手托在他娇俏的小屁股上轻轻掐了一下，男孩怕痒似的扭了扭，扬起的嘴角泄露出咯咯的笑声。

男孩主动的在哥哥嘴巴上亲了一下，即使李赫宰并不认为这种嘴碰嘴的行为就叫做亲吻。

“今天怎么这么早，不会是逃课了吧。”李赫宰意犹未尽地在男孩嘴角轻啄一口，触碰时发出“啾”的一声。他伸出舌头舔了舔沾染上甜味的下唇，看似是在批评弟弟眼里的宠溺却无法遮掩：

“小馋猫又偷吃曲奇饼干，我不是让阿姨藏起来了吗？”

坐在他腿上的男孩咧开嘴“嘿嘿”的笑了，调皮狡黠的样子活像一只偷吃了鱼干的小猫咪，他的眼睛湿润又明亮，笑起来弯弯的像两轮小月亮，男孩的肌肤像是一块上好的羊脂玉，光滑又细腻。李赫宰的指尖悄悄从他校服下摆钻进去细细地摩挲着他的侧腰，指腹传来的细嫩触感让他爱不释手一秒也不想停下。男孩生得精美秀气，漂亮的脸蛋比女孩还要好看，就像是摆在橱窗里最昂贵、最精致的洋娃娃。

“东海想你，就用最快的速度跑回家了。”

男孩抬起手臂搂住李赫宰的脖子，清澈湿润的眼眸中满是爱恋和依赖，他两腿分开跨坐在哥哥的大腿上，却嫌与哥哥之间的距离太远，小屁股自然地往前蹭了蹭丝毫不在意自己坐在了什么危险地方，直到自己的肚子贴上同样温热的小腹，男孩才满意极了侧过头把脑袋靠在了哥哥的胸膛上。

少年人的身体本就冲动敏感，更何况是早就对弟弟心怀不轨抱有异样情愫的李赫宰。他感受着下腹传来的异样变化，并不制止怀中男孩的动作，任由他柔软的臀肉隔着布料在自己蛰伏中的器官上磨蹭，眸色在弟弟不经意的挪动下逐渐变深，他压抑着自己的呼吸声，不动声色地说道：

“哥哥也想小海了，恨不得能每天装在小海的书包里跟你一起去上学。”

想把你栓在身边，想一伸手就能触摸到你，你的嘴唇只能接受我的亲吻，你的身体也只能属于我，被我采摘、对我开放。

“有哥哥在，东海考试的时候就会是全班第一啦！”

男孩根本不知道自己哥哥心里装着什么念头，他只知道自己的哥哥很喜欢他，就像他喜欢哥哥一样，他们每天都会拥抱亲吻，有时在脸颊，更亲密的时候是在嘴唇。哥哥告诉他，亲吻是表现喜欢的一种方法，却禁止自己亲学校里的同学，说他们会伤害自己，哥哥从来没有骗过自己，那他说的一定是对的。

他玩闹似的嗷呜一声咬上李赫宰凸出的喉结，却感觉哥哥的身体瞬间紧绷起来，随后上方发出“嘶”的一声，他立马惊慌地松开牙齿以为自己给人咬疼了，瞅见哥哥的脖子上留下两排沾着口水的牙印，男孩想也没想凑上去，心疼的给人小口吹气，边吹边说：

“哥哥对不起，是不是给你咬疼了？对不起呀……我只是好玩……”

不等李赫宰反应，脖子敏感的皮肤上传来带着凉意的湿润触感，他视线向下，见男孩正嘟起嘴巴轻轻地对着喉结亲了亲，然后眼神朝上看向他，无辜水润的大眼睛看得李赫宰心如猫挠，弟弟用略带安抚的软糯嗓音对他说：

“哥哥以前说过，亲亲就不疼了，东海有记住哦。”

李赫宰的瞳孔如同黑夜一样深不可测，弟弟的亲吻宛如星火燎原，只需一下就让他全身上下都燃烧起来，他用暗哑低沉声音对自己弟弟说：

“哥哥还是好疼，小海用舌头给哥哥舔舔好不好？”

男孩对哥哥的话深信不疑，想着只要能缓解哥哥的疼痛就好，便听话的点点头，伸出自己小巧的粉舌贴上了李赫宰的喉结。

男孩像猫咪舔奶一样，舌头一下下扫过李赫宰凸起的喉结，动作轻柔缓慢生怕让李赫宰感到不适，他的表情懵懂单纯，一点也不觉得自己舔舐行为有何不妥。

李赫宰却觉得怀里人的样子无比色情，自己弟弟隔着校裤温顺的坐在他的性器上，脸上的粉红和伸出的舌头都让他心跳加快神魂颠倒。他控制不住自己两手都伸进弟弟的校服里，手指在男孩温热柔软的后背和细腰上来回轻抚，怀里的人在他的逗弄下忍不住轻哼了一声，这种类似喘息的呻吟声让李赫宰大脑发热更加着魔，他感觉自己快要绷不住，只能强迫自己清醒过来，他告诫自己，眼下还没到合适的时机。

但好像来不及了，他的下身早已苏醒，此时正直直地戳着弟弟的屁股。

“咦？”男孩停下动作不解的朝下身看去，他感觉自己骑在一个又大又热的硬物上面，明明刚才还没有的啊。

“哥哥你好烫，你硌着我了。”

就在他退开一点距离，十分好奇想伸出手准备检查哥哥的裤裆时，李赫宰一把抓住弟弟的手，神情自然地勾起嘴角问道：

“小海，作业写完了吗？没写完作业晚上就不能跟哥哥一起看电视了啊。”

男孩闻言惊讶地捂住嘴巴，瞪大眼睛快速地从李赫宰身上退下来，注意力全被家庭作业吸引住了。

温软身体脱离他的怀抱，李赫宰的手指相互摩擦着似乎还在回味方才手下的细腻触感。

“坏了坏了……我忘了还有作业要写。”

他十分生气，白净的小脸上挂着两片酡红，拾起地毯上的书包抱怨：“都怪老师！每天布置那么多作业！我……我想跟哥哥多点时间相处嘛。”

他有点不好意思，说完又遗憾的扁了扁嘴，对李赫宰说：“那我去写作业了呀……吃饭要记得叫我哦。”

李赫宰保持着温柔的微笑点了点头，在弟弟踏出房间关上门的一刹那表情突变，恢复成被欲望支配的难耐神色，他坐在椅子上喘气，电脑上的文字再无心看下去。

裤裆被顶起了一个小帐篷，他沉思了几秒，起身来到房间的衣柜前，打开柜门从最底下的抽屉里翻出了一条内裤。

一条不符合他的尺寸一看便是属于孩童的内裤。

弟弟不在房间他便再无顾虑，退后两步仰躺进自己宽敞的大床上熟络地解开皮带褪下长裤，然后把在弟弟的撩拨下变得火热硬挺的性器掏了出来。

李赫宰的尺寸十分可观，即使年龄处在男孩与男人的分水岭之间，身下那根也不输于成年男子。

他靠在床头闭上眼，展开手里的内裤放在鼻尖上深吸一口气，随后发出陶醉的叹息。私密的衣物上还残留着弟弟的专属体香，这种让他无法自拔走火入魔的味道，多少次在隐秘的房间里成为他的春药，让他激动到无法自控的射出自己。

这是他几天前从弟弟换下的衣物中拿回来的，粗心大意的男孩一点也没有察觉到自己的贴身衣物会时不时的消失，更不会知道消失了的衣物会出现在自己无比信任爱慕的兄长房里，并被那人用来亵渎。

李赫宰将内裤包裹在自己的滚烫的性器上，幻想着是弟弟正跪趴在他腿间用软若无骨的两只小手将他握住，他仰起脖子沉浸在自己的意淫中，右手缓慢又富有技巧地套弄着身下的男根。脑海里，弟弟正一边抚摸一边用饱含秋水的眼神啧怪地望向他，奶声奶气的对他说‘哥哥我的手好酸’，然后低下头嘴唇轻启，用嫣红的小嘴将他粗长的器官含住并吞吐起来，弟弟的嘴里一定很热，他还会调皮地用舌头去舔自己的马眼和龟头下方的冠状沟。

他的动作越来越快，前端溢出的清液早已将内裤打湿，布料与性器贴合摩擦的感觉别有一番滋味。快感不断从下腹涌起，李赫宰的呼吸声也越来越粗重，脑中，弟弟裹紧肉棒在给他深喉，漂亮的脸蛋在肉棒顶进喉咙时拼命吮吸变得凹陷下去，恋恋不舍吐出来的时候眼角通红，眼中湿漉漉的像是受尽了欺负。

李赫宰再也控制不住自己，小腹绷得比石头还硬，耳边仿佛响起了弟弟软糯无辜的声音——

“哥哥的牛奶好好喝。”

小腹一阵抽搐，喷洒而出的精液淋得内裤上到处都是。李赫宰望着天花板平复自己急促的呼吸，半晌，他将内裤揉起擦了擦自己半软的阴茎，原本属于弟弟的内裤……不，现在属于李赫宰的珍藏品上覆满了他的体味。他提上自己的裤子，走进浴室将手中的布料放在了洗脸台上。

门外响起阿姨的声音：“少爷，可以开饭了。”

李赫宰对着镜子整了整自己的衣服，神情恢复成正常状态，只有低哑的嗓音还带有一丝情欲：

“来了。”


End file.
